Retour vers le Futur
by Kamala1
Summary: Réécriture. SPOILER TOME 7. Arthur Weasley a traficoté une nouvelle voiture mais au lieu de voler, celleci remonte le temps. Ron, bien sûr, appuie sur le bouton rouge...
1. Le nouveau joujou de Monsieur Weasley

**Retour vers le futur**

**Spoiler :** **les 7 tomes. Des spoilers sur le 7****ème**** tome sont donc à prévoir.**

**Note :** réécriture et nouvelle version de la fic « Retour vers le futur » que j'avais commencé à écrire avant la sortie du cinquième tome. SPOILER TOME 7

**Disclaimer **: tout appartient à JKRowling (à part quelques personnages de mon invention) et le scénario est en partie inspiré du film « Retour vers le futur ».

xxxx

**Chapitre 1 : le nouveau joujou de Monsieur Weasley**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, son premier réflexe fut de se demander quel danger il pourrait rencontrer aujourd'hui et quelles sombres nouvelles on pourrait venir lui apporter. Ses pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête, il commença à faire l'énumération des Horcruxes qu'il avait trouvés et détruits jusque là et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été découverts… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il n'y en avait plus un seul. Voldemort était mort et ce depuis un mois.

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était chez les Weasley, dans la chambre de Ron. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était en train de ronfler dans le lit à côté de lui. Il porta machinalement la main à sa cicatrice qui, il l'espérait, ne lui ferait plus jamais mal.

Ils étaient au début du mois d'Août. La guerre était finie. La tâche était à présent de réapprendre à vivre malgré la perte des proches et des amis qu'ils avaient dû subir. Les Weasley étaient les premiers concernés. La mort de Fred avait été un coup dur, mais Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient décidé de surmonter cette épreuve et de ramener la joie de vivre dans la famille.

« - Fred est mort pour nous. Il aimait rire, il aimait blaguer, il n'aimerait pas que l'on arrête de le faire. » avaient-ils dit lors de l'enterrement, en particulier à l'adresse de George, son frère jumeau.

Il n'y avait pas de doute. On avait gagné cette guerre, il fallait vivre. Au bout de deux semaines, George avait décidé de reprendre la boutique de farces et attrapes pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère. La famille, qui avait eu peur de le voir sombrer, avait été soulagée de son choix et Ron avait aussitôt proposé de lui porter assistance.

Harry avait décidé, de son côté, de reprendre ses études à Poudlard et de passer ses ASPIC. Hermione, ravie de son choix, s'était dépêchée de le suivre, et tout ce que Hermione faisait, Ron aussi le faisait. Parfois, Harry était un peu excédé par ce tout nouveau couple, mais les voir aussi heureux allégeait quelque peu le cœur. Il lui avait fallu bien trois semaines pour se décider à aller parler à Ginny, et celle-ci n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour lui sauter au cou. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible : c'était Ginny et pas une autre et il savait que pour elle c'était la même chose.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par Ron qui venait de se réveiller, son ventre gargouillant déjà. Le roux se tourna vers Harry, et il lui demanda d'une voix endormie :

« - On va manger ? »

Harry sourit. C'était typique de Ron, les premières paroles qu'il prononçait le matin parlaient de nourriture.

Une fois descendus dans la cuisine, Harry put constater avec plaisir que la famille Weasley était réunie au grand complet. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise, chaque Dimanche, comme pour signifier qu'ils reprenaient une vie normale.

Molly Weasley avait préparé, comme à son habitude, un petit déjeuner copieux et la conversation à table était animée. Une fois assis, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévorer cette scène des yeux, dégustant chaque instant de bonheur comme si c'était précieux (et pour lui ça l'était).

Ginny, assise en face de lui, faisait des mimiques derrière le dos de sa belle sœur, Fleurk… heu, Fleur. Elle s'arrêta juste quelques secondes pour adresser un sourire radieux à Harry avant de continuer à singer discrètement la femme de son frère. Hermione, à côté de lui, parlait avec entrain de l'année scolaire et des ASPIC qu'ils allaient passer, parlant déjà de ce qu'ils allaient devoir réviser. Ron faisait mine de l'écouter attentivement, mais quand la jeune fille se tourna vers Harry pour lui expliquer le programme de Métamorphose, Ron en profita pour lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos, légèrement exaspéré.

Un peu plus loin, George faisait semblant d'écouter son frère Percy, qui s'était rabiboché avec l'ensemble de la famille, lui expliquer la réglementation des ventes de citrouilles provoquant, à ce qu'il paraît, de violentes douleurs à l'estomac et des verrues si on en mangeait par excès. Percy ne s'était pas aperçu que ses cheveux étaient en train de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et Charlie, un peu plus loin, observait la scène en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Bill, de son côté, assis auprès de sa femme, dévorant un plat de bacon à moitié cuit pour rester saignant, essayait de garder son calme tandis que sa mère prenait ses longs cheveux coiffés en catogan dans sa main.

« - Ils sont vraiment trop longs, Billy, tu es sûr que… ? » demandait-t-elle en sortant sa baguette et en l'agitant sous le nez de son fils.

« - Non, Maman ! » répondit-il fermement.

Fleur se précipita à son secours en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

« - Moi je l'aime comme ça mon Billy chou. »

Bill rougit quand elle prononça son surnom, et ses frères se mirent à rire sous cape. Molly, elle abandonna le combat en poussant un long soupir d'exaspération. Puis Harry s'aperçut qu'il manquait une personne à l'appel, et Molly dit à haute voix ce qu'il pensait tout bas :

« - Où est passé Arthur ? » s'exclama Molly, l'air légèrement irritée.

« - Dans la remise je crois. » répondit Percy, pensif, les sourcils froncés.

« - Je crois qu'il a fait une nouvelle trouvaille. » l'interrompit George avec un enthousiasme excessif qui contrastait avec le sérieux de son frère aîné.

Il entendit Bill soupirer discrètement. George en faisait parfois un peu trop. On pouvait sentir que son entrain était forcé, qu'il s'efforçait de paraître malicieux, mais dans le fond, il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Harry, cependant, pensait qu'il valait mieux faire comme lui, essayer, plutôt que de se laisser gagner par le désespoir.

« - Par merlin ! » s'exclama Molly en levant les yeux au ciel. « Que va-t-il _encore_ nous inventer cette fois-ci ? »

Harry pensa que le '_encore_' n'était pas forcément approprié. Ca devait bien faire trois ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Arthur Weasley se plonger à nouveau dans sa passion : la découverte des objets moldus et comment les améliorer. Il avait même l'impression que depuis la Ford Anglia volante, il n'avait jamais vu d'autre invention de sa part. Mais cet été, il avait recommencé, passant parfois des week end entiers enfermé dans la remise. Hermione pensait que c'était pour oublier la peine liée à la mort de l'un de ses fils mais Ron lui avait fait remarquer qu'il faisait souvent la même chose avant la guerre.

« - Il y est depuis quand ? » reprit Molly en tapant nerveusement du pied.

« - Depuis qu'il est rentré du travail hier soir. » répondit Charlie.

« - Tout ce temps ? » s'exclama sa mère, choquée.

Enervée, elle retourna à ses fourneaux, comme pour se défouler. Elle ensorcela une spatule pour brouiller les œufs dans la poêle de gauche et fit cuire des pancakes dans la poêle de droite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur Weasley ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour entrer dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Un chœur de voix lui répondit :

« - Bonjour P'pa ! »

… avec cependant quelques variations, étant donné que Harry, Hermione et Fleur répondirent :

« - Bonjour Monsieur Weasley ! »

… et que Molly s'exclama :

« - Mais enfin Arthur, où étais-tu ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Arthur lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres.

« - Bien dormi, Molly ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard et se retourna vers ses œufs et ses pancakes.

« - Alors P'pa, tu nous parles de ta nouvelle trouvaille ? » demanda George avec enthousiasme.

Arthur lança un regard méfiant à sa femme qui lui lançait des regards noirs par dessus ses fourneaux.

« - Plus tard. » dit-il.

Il s'assit à table, et leur fit signe à tous de se rapprocher avant de se pencher vers eux pour pouvoir parler à voix basse :

« - Je vous la montrerai ce soir, après le dîner… là, j'ai encore quelques retouches à faire… »

Molly, de son côté, venait d'enlever les deux poêles de la gazinière.

« - Qui veut des pancakes ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux à son mari. « Voilà tes œufs brouillés Percy. Quelqu'un d'autre en veut ? Je peux en refaire… »

xxxxxxxxx

Le dîner était passé depuis longtemps. Monsieur Weasley, à peine sorti de table, s'était précipité dans la remise et n'en était plus ressorti depuis ce temps-là. Molly était partie se coucher, un peu furieuse du peu de présence de son mari à la maison ainsi que Percy qui leur avait déclaré qu'il avait du travail à faire le lendemain. Fleur, elle, se sentait un peu nauséeuse et s'était retirée dans sa chambre pour s'allonger. Ceux qui restaient attendaient patiemment dans la cuisine.

Harry et Ron avaient engagé tous les deux une partie d'échec version sorcier sous le regard attentif de Ginny. Bill et Charlie s'étaient tous les deux assis autour de George pour le faire parler un peu de son magasin de farces et attrapes et de ses projets futurs. Celui-ci leur répondait d'un ton exagérément joyeux, causant des échanges de regards inquiets entre les deux grands frères. Depuis l'enterrement, Bill, Charlie et Percy s'étaient tous les trois mis d'accord pour surveiller et protéger George. Percy s'y prenait toujours un peu maladroitement, mais ils faisaient tout pour qu'il ne soit quasiment jamais seul.

Hermione, elle, s'était mise à l'écart du groupe. Bien calée dans un fauteuil, elle semblait absorbée par le livre qui était posé sur ses genoux.

« - Tu es vraiment trop sérieuse, Hermione ! » marmonna Ron à son adresse pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

La jeune fille sembla, encore une fois, ne pas l'entendre. Ron finit par se lever et se placer derrière son fauteuil, les mains posées sur le dossier.

« - Mais voyons, Hermione jolie, » dit-il, à présent avec douceur. « Viens donc un peu t'amuser avec nous ! »

Mais la jeune fille était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle l'entendit à peine. Il dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois, lui caresser tendrement une mèche de cheveux bruns qui dépassait de sa tresse, pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était en train de lui parler.

« - Attends. » dit-elle distraitement. « Je finis ce paragraphe et je vous rejoins ! »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis pour être aussi passionnée ? » demanda Ron, soudain exaspéré.

« - _La Machine à explorer le temps_ de HG Wells. » marmonna-t-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« - HG Wells ? » répéta Georges. « Je ne le connais pas ce type-là, jamais entendu parler… »

« - C'est normal. » lui répondit Harry en relevant les yeux de l'échiquier. « C'est un écrivain moldu… »

« - Ah ouais, et il habite où ? » continua George. « Peut-être que Papa serait content de le rencontrer ! C'est vrai ! Il a l'air assez drôle ce gars-là pour écrire des livres avec des titres comme ça… »

Hermione referma son livre et soupira. Décidément, il y avait bien trop de bruit ! Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pouvoir s'abandonner paisiblement à la lecture…

« - HG Wells est un auteur du 19ème siècle. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton las. « Ca fait un petit moment qu'il est mort figure-toi ! »

« - Autant pour moi ! » s'exclama George. « Tu m'auras au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, chère petite Hermione ! »

Bill et Charlie ne purent s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ron, lui, s'était glissé auprès d'elle, et avait passé timidement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Machinalement, Hermione posa sa tête contre le buste du jeune homme et reprit sa lecture. George commença à ouvrir la bouche pour les taquiner mais un regard noir de Charlie le fit taire. Il décida alors de se rabattre sur Bill.

« - Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Fleur ? »

« - Elle ne se sentait pas bien. » répondit Bill, excédé. « Elle se sentait nauséeuse. »

« - Elle est enceinte ? »

Le silence se fit et tous les regards convergèrent vers Bill. Celui-ci avait pâli.

« - Je… je n'avais pas pensé à ça… » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« - Tu veux dire que… » commença Ginny qui jouait à présent aux échecs avec Harry. « Tu veux dire que je pourrais devenir Tata ? »

« - Et moi tonton ? » demanda Ron, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Bill n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la porte venait de s'ouvrir et Arthur leur faisait signe de le suivre. Comme dans un mouvement, tous avaient bondi de leur siège et lui emboîtaient le pas, excités et impatients.

Arrivés devant la remise, Monsieur Weasley posa un doigt sur sa bouche et prit un air mystérieux. Puis, il commença à ouvrir la porte le plus lentement possible, la faisant grincer. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Papa, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Depuis qu'on est tout petit, il fait ça ! » soupira Bill en réponse aux regards interrogateurs de Hermione et de Harry. « Il nous fait toujours le même numéro de 'suspens à la façon _film moldu_' ! »

« - Ca devient un peu lourd à force ! » renchérit George.

Arthur les fusilla du regard.

« - Bon, ça va ! » grommela-t-il, vexé. « Qu'attendez-vous pour entrer ? Vous voulez voir ma nouvelle invention ou pas ? »

Au beau milieu de la pièce, au centre d'un bric-à-brac pas possible composé d'objets divers et variés (tous d'origine moldue), se trouvait une masse assez imposante recouverte d'un drap noir. Monsieur Weasley passa lentement ses doigts sur le tissu sombre.

« - La voici ! » s'exclama-t-il, un sourire radieux scotché à ses lèvres.

« - Magnifique ! » s'exclama Ron en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher l'ironie dans sa voix. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est Papa ? »

Arthur lui fit un clin d'œil et, d'un geste bref et rapide, il retira le drap noir pour laisser place à…

« - QUOI ? ENCORE UNE FORD ANGLIA ?! »

« - Cool ! » s'exclama George.

« - Je ne dirais pas la même chose ! » grommela Ron. « J'en ai d'assez mauvais souvenirs ! »

« - Et… elle est encore volante celle-ci ? » demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

« - Pas vraiment ! » répondit Arthur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son enthousiasme (et aussi sa fierté). « Celle-ci remonte le temps ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence, tout le monde resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

« - Vous voulez dire… » balbutia Hermione. « Une machine à explorer le temps ? Comme dans le livre d'HG Wells ? »

Arthur la regarda un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté, clignant des yeux.

« - Qui ? »

« - Aucune importance ! » fit Hermione en faisant mine d'éloigner le sujet d'un geste de la main.

Tous s'approchèrent de la voiture et commencèrent à l'inspecter dans tous les sens.

« - Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel vu de l'extérieur. » dit Arthur en prenant un ton professionnel. « Mais l'intérieur… »

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la portière du conducteur. Harry entendit Hermione à côté de lui pousser un cri de surprise. L'intérieur de la voiture était rempli de gadgets tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. A la place du volant, on pouvait voir une manette qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'une console vidéo ('_Comme la Playstation de Dudley_' pensa Harry, '_Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne la jette par la fenêtre car il n'avait pas pu avoir son steak frite…_')

A la place du compteur de vitesse était disposé un écran avec les dates et les heures, minutes et secondes écrits dessus. Il était relié à un clavier qui était posé devant ce qui remplaçait le volant. Divers boutons entouraient le tout et, au milieu, à la place réservée au poste de radio, flottait une sphère de couleur argentée.

« - C'est l'énergie de la voiture. » expliqua Arthur. « C'est elle qui l'alimente en magie. »

« - Ah ! Elle remplace le moteur à essence, alors. » en conclut Harry.

« - De l'essence, tu dis ? » demanda Arthur d'un air très intéressé.

« - Heu… c'est ce qui alimente les voitures moldues normalement. » répondit-il, embarrassé.

« - Et comment est-ce que tout cela marche ? » demanda Hermione qui s'était assise à la place du conducteur et observait tous les gadgets.

Arthur commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la « voiture à explorer le temps ». Ron, curieux, poussa légèrement Hermione (« Hé, Ron ! Tu pourrais dire pardon au moins ! ») et s'assit à sa place pour mieux voir. Harry, avide d'en savoir plus, vint s'asseoir sur le siège du passager, à côté d'Hermione, qui se retrouva coincée entre les deux sièges (« Argh ! J'ai l'impression d'être à la place d'une sardine en boîte ! »). Etant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour s'asseoir, le reste de la famille Weasley se contenta de passer la tête par chaque portière.

« - Donc, ce cadran sert à fixer la date et l'heure que tu peux inscrire grâce au clavier. » expliquait Arthur. « Je vais vous faire une démonstration… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir marquer ? Ah oui ! Tiens, la date de naissance de Charlie ! »

Et il commença à tapoter sur le clavier. Sur le cadran, on pouvait voir apparaître : « 26 Août 1975. 10h35 du matin ».

« - Wahou ! » s'exclama Ron. « Dément ! »

Puis, à ce moment-là, un bouton rouge attira son attention.

« - Et il sert à quoi ce bouton-là ? » demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt dessus.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux, paniqué.

« - Attention ! N'appuie surtout pas sur ce bouton ! C'est lui qui… »

Trop tard. Surpris par la réaction brusque de son père, Ron avait fait un faux mouvement et sa main s'était pressée contre le bouton rouge. Ceux qui se trouvaient la tête penchée à l'intérieur du véhicule n'eurent que le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter de se faire prendre par les portières qui se refermaient automatiquement. Les vitres se teintèrent de noir et Ron, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent prisonniers à l'intérieur.

« - … met en marche tout le système. » termina Arthur, blanc comme un linge.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste, la voiture se mit en marche et fonça droit devant elle.

« - Mais elle va s'écraser contre le mur ! » s'exclama Ginny, paniquée.

En effet, la voiture fonçait vers le mur. Mais au moment d'entrer en collision avec la paroi en pierre, une lumière aveuglante jaillit de la voiture et les obligea tous à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent de nouveau, la voiture avait disparu, et le mur était encore intact.

« - Où sont-ils ? » demanda Ginny avec une petite voix.

« - Entre le passé, le présent et le futur… » répondit Arthur d'une voix blanche.

xxx PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LA VOITURE xxx

Les portières venaient juste de se refermer, et les trois adolescents furent plongés dans le noir. Seuls les boutons et cadrans fluorescents les éclairaient.

« - Mon Dieu, Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione en colère alors qu'un bruit assourdissant commençait à se faire entendre autour d'eux et lui couvrait presque la voix. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore comme bêtise ? »

« - Comment ça, ENCORE ?? » Hurla Ron, hors de lui. « Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'était un accident, je… »

Mais il ne put en dire plus, chacun fut brusquement plaqué contre le dossier de son fauteuil alors que la voiture commençait à foncer à toute vitesse.

« - Oh non ! » Gémit Hermione. « Ca me rappelle le dernier manège à sensation que j'ai fait avec ma cousine l'an dernier à la fête foraine ! Tout mon petit-déjeuner du matin y était passé ! »

« - S'il te plaît, Hermione, épargne-nous les détails, merci ! » Grogna Ron.

Il y eut soudain un choc assez violent, et ce fut le noir complet pour tous les trois. Personne ne vit, sur le cadran, les chiffres et les lettres continuer de briller :

« 26 Août 1975. 10h35 du matin »

xxxx

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques : comme cette fic est en cours de réécriture, je cherche à tout prix à l'améliorer !


	2. Le 26 Août 1975

**Spoiler :** **les 7 tomes. Des spoilers sur le 7****ème**** tome sont donc à prévoir.**

**Note :** réécriture et nouvelle version de la fic « Retour vers le futur » que j'avais commencé à écrire avant la sortie du cinquième tome. SPOILER TOME 7

**Disclaimer **: tout appartient à JKRowling (à part quelques personnages de mon invention) et le scénario est en partie inspiré du film « Retour vers le futur ».

**Chapitre 2 : Le 26 Août 1975**

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front, cette chaleur insupportable envahir tout son corps. Sa respiration se bloquait. Il se sentait angoissé, oppressé, comme lorsqu'on se réveille après un long et dur cauchemar. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, lui, Ronald Weasley, c'était d'une image floue de voiture, de cadrans fluorescents, et… d'une histoire de voyage dans le temps.

Puis, son corps se relaxa en sentant une main apaisante, douce, chaude, réconfortante, posée sur son front.

« - Maman ? »

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, ça ne pouvait être que sa mère, il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui donnait ce sentiment de sécurité.

« - Maman ? » dit-il d'une voix faible. « J'ai fait un drôle de cauchemar ! Il y avait une voiture que Papa avait encore trafiqué, et je me retrouvais projeté dans le passé… ou bien était-ce le futur ? Je ne sais plus ! »

« - Tout va bien ! » fit la voix douce de sa mère. « Tout est fini… »

Il sourit. Il était sûr d'être dans sa chambre. Quand il ouvrirait les yeux, il verrait les murs tapissés d'orange avec les affiches de l'épique des Canons de Chudley, ainsi que le visage de sa mère…

« - Te voilà de nouveau de retour… »

A la maison !

« - Dans notre bonne vieille année 1975. »

1975 ?

« - 1975 ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se redressa soudainement sur son lit et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière le frappa de plein fouet et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir voir correctement. C'était bien sa mère qui se tenait devant lui : elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux, le même visage rond, le même regard inquiet qu'elle arborait quand il se blessait… mais quelque chose clochait. Il l'observa encore et s'aperçut, abasourdi, qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni d'au moins une bonne vingtaine d'années. Déjà, elle était beaucoup plus mince, et elle n'avait aucune ride sur son visage… Il se frotta les yeux et la regarda à nouveau. Il n'en revenait pas.

La jeune femme (ça lui faisait bizarre de considérer sa mère comme « jeune ») lui sourit un peu faiblement, et s'assit sur une chaise à son chevet. Ron s'aperçut alors, en voyant ses traits légèrement tirés, qu'elle semblait fatiguée.

« - Je… » bégaya Ron. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? »

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en lui adressant ce même sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« - Shhh, calme-toi, tout va bien. » murmura-t-elle.

« - Mais ! » protesta Ron en essayant de se lever.

Elle le força à s'étendre à nouveau.

« - Non, pas question ! Repose-toi ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Ron sourit intérieurement : il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, c'était bel et bien sa mère !

« - Ce matin » commença-t-elle à lui expliquer. « Arthur, mon mari, vous a trouvé, tes amis et toi, dans un véhicule que j'ai trouvé assez étrange je dois dire. Vous étiez coincés dans une motte de foin, dehors. Cet accident a dû vous faire un sacré choc, mes pauvres petits, car quand on vous a sorti de là, vous étiez tous inconscients. Mais, heureusement, je peux constater que vous êtes tous les trois à nouveau d'aplomb. »

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Molly, est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda une voix grave derrière la cloison.

« - Oui, bien sûr Arthur ! »

Ron déglutit et regarda son _futur_ père entrer. A première vue, il était toujours le même. Mais si on l'observait plus attentivement, on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait quelques cheveux en plus, quelques kilos en moins et un visage définitivement plus… _jeune_. Ce dernier mot commençait légèrement à obséder Ron qui ne se sentait plus capable de prononcer autre chose. Il n'y avait pas de doute, pourtant, _jeune_ était ce qui définissait le mieux le couple Weasley qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« - Molly, vas te reposer. » dit Arthur doucement. « Tu me sembles épuisée ! »

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« - Mais je vais très bien Arthur, ne t'inquiète donc pas ! »

Ron vit son père froncer les sourcils.

« - Molly… tu viens tout juste d'accoucher ! »

« - Mais c'était il y a deux heures ! » protesta Molly. « Je vais mieux à présent, je t'assure ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je prépare quelque chose à manger pour nos invités surprise. »

Ron en resta bouche bée. Sa mère venait tout juste de mettre au monde Charlie et elle pensait déjà à préparer le déjeuner… c'était bien digne d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place plus d'une minute !

« - Molly ! » essaya de la raisonner Arthur. « Il faut s'occuper du nouveau né, voyons… et il ne faut pas oublier Bill ! »

Molly, qui deux minutes auparavant était douce et attentionnée se transforma soudain en la Molly qu'il connaissait. Rouge de colère, elle se redressa brusquement et fit face à son mari, les poings sur les hanches.

« - Mais fais-le, toi ! Et je te ferais remarquer qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de dormir, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles les réveiller je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre ! » cria-t-elle, vexée. « Et quoi que tu dises, j'irai faire à manger ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et son visage se radoucit aussitôt, arborant un grand sourire. Ca lui rappelait légèrement l'attitude qu'elle avait avec Harry. En seconde année, par exemple, Fred, George et lui étaient partis chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante avec la Ford Anglia et ce, sans l'autorisation de ses parents. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Molly leur avait passé un savon mémorable, mais dès qu'elle s'était tournée vers Harry son ton s'était fait doux et elle lui avait fait quasiment un câlin.

« - Je vais te préparer un bon repas pour que tu te remettes de tes émotions, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle d'un ton affectueux.

Ron se contenta d'acquiescer, toujours sans voix, et sa mère quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées, en passant le nez en l'air à côté de son mari.

« - Misère de misère ! » soupira Arthur, l'air désespéré.

Puis, à son tour, il se tourna vers Ron.

« - Excusez-nous pour cet accueil légèrement mouvementé… » commença-t-il, embarrassé.

« - Oh, ce n'est rien ! » répondit Ron, plutôt amusé par la situation. « J'ai l'habitude à la maison… »

« - Oh ! » fit Arthur en sa grattant la tête, l'air soucieux. Apparemment, tel qu'il connaissait son père, Ron put en déduire qu'il avait quelque chose qui lui troublait l'esprit. « Puis-je vous poser une question un peu… indiscrète ? »

« - Heu… dites toujours… » répondit Ron qui commençait à se méfier.

Arthur tourna la tête à gauche et à droite comme s'il s'attendait à ce que, d'une minute à l'autre, sa femme débarque brusquement dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Ron pour lui parler à voix basse :

« - Voilà, c'est à propos de la façon dont vous êtes arrivés… »

Ron déglutit avec peine. Arthur continua :

« - Je dois dire que le véhicule avec lequel vous êtes arrivés est tout à fait fascinant ! » et aussitôt ses yeux se mirent à briller comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait des… « Est-ce une aumotobolile moldue ? »

Ron essayer de retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« - Oui. » répondit-il. « C'est bien une au-to-mo-bi-le moldue. Ou, pour être plus exact, c'est une Ford Anglia. »

« - Parfait, parfait ! » s'exclama Arthur, visiblement avide d'en savoir plus. « Et pourriez-vous me donner plus de détails ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Comment l'avez-vous achetée ? Comment est-ce qu'elle fonctionne ? »

« - Heu… » bégaya Ron, pas certain de connaître les réponses.

Heureusement, sa mère le sortit de l'embarras en criant depuis la cuisine :

« - A TABLE ! »

Aussitôt Ron se leva et son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Ses oreilles se colorèrent de rouge et il lança un regard gêné à Arthur, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

La cuisine, quand il y entra, lui sembla légèrement différente. La table était beaucoup plus petite, il y avait une chaise de bébé dans un coin et l'horloge contenait beaucoup moins d'aiguilles. A son plus grand soulagement, Harry et Hermione étaient déjà là. Ces derniers semblaient légèrement déboussolés et répondaient par monosyllabes à la multitude de questions que Molly leur posait.

« - Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas trop froid ? »

« - Heu… non, ça va. »

« - Vous ne voulez vraiment pas un peu de pancakes ? »

« - Heu… non, ça va. »

« - Un peu plus de thé ? »

« - Heu… »

« - De confiture sur vos brioches ? »

« - Et bien… »

« - Des croissants ? »

« - Mais heu… »

Arthur, exaspéré, se prit la tête entre les mains et fit mine de se boucher les oreilles. Ron se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant ses parents agir ainsi. Ils avaient l'air si juvéniles… puis il réalisa soudainement qu'il se comportait exactement comme ça avec Hermione et ses oreilles se colorèrent à nouveau. Serait-il un jour dans la même situation ? Marié avec Hermione ? Quand il sentit que ses joues commençaient aussi à chauffer, il préféra penser à autre chose.

Un concert de pleurs et de cris éclata soudain, sauvant ainsi Hermione et Harry de Molly.

« - Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama cette dernière en faisant un bond jusqu'au plafond. « Les bébés, je les avais oubliés ! »

Avant même qu'Arthur n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, sa femme lui mit spatules et rouleau à pâtisserie entre les mains et se précipita à l'étage.

« - Et elle arrive à faire tout ça après avoir accouché le matin même ! » s'exclama-t-il, médusé.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard mi hébété, mi amusé.

« - Dis donc, elle est assez… incroyable ! » dit Hermione qui semblait hésiter entre éclater de rire ou se faire toute petite dans son coin.

« - Ca tu peux le dire ! » dit vivement Arthur. « Je dirais même que c'est un sacré phénomène cette femme ! »

Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et le pauvre homme reçut une paire de chaussettes roulée en boule à la figure.

« - J'ai tout entendu ! » grogna Molly d'un air boudeur.

Et elle entra, un nouveau né dans les bras et un bébé d'au moins un an trottinant à ses côtés. Ron était sous le choc : c'étaient ses deux frères aînés ! Hermione, à ses côtés, se mit à sourire béatement.

« - Ils sont vraiment adorables ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

Molly lui sourit d'un air radieux.

« - N'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle fièrement. « On dirait deux petits anges ! Ce sont mes petits choux à la crème ! »

Ron s'étrangla en buvant son jus de citrouille. En connaissant la physionomie qu'auraient Bill et Charlie une vingtaine d'années plus tard (l'un avec un catogan, des bottes en cuir de dragon, des cicatrices plein le visage, adorateur de viande saignante et l'autre avec sa peau brûlée un peu partout à cause des dragons qu'il étudie en Roumanie), il était difficile de les imaginer à la place de ces deux petits bébés joufflus.

'_Les petits choux à la crème… merlin… quand je vais leur dire ça !_'

Il lança un coup d'œil à Harry. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres en détournant les yeux des deux bambins : il devait sans doute penser la même chose que lui et s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pendant ce temps, Arthur, attendri, s'était rapproché de ses deux fils et chatouillait le menton de Charlie le nouveau né.

« - Guiliguili ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux à croquer ! »

Molly se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« - On ne va pas s'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas chéri ? Moi j'aimerais en avoir beaucoup d'autres comme ça ! »

Cette fois, Ron manqua s'étouffer et Harry, lui, semblait très mal à l'aise. Hermione, de son côté, avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et trouvait soudainement que ses œufs au bacon étaient très intéressants.

Arthur, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement colorées, toussota pour reprendre contenance. Il se retourna ensuite vers les trois adolescents et se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

« - Mais où avais-je la tête ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire forcé. « J'ai oublié de faire les présentations, quel mauvais hôte je fais ! Moi je m'appelle Arthur, Arthur Weasley, et voici ma femme, Molly. »

Hermione, Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête poliment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« - Et vous êtes ? » demanda Molly.

« - Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione. » répondit précipitamment Hermione, se rendant compte de son impolitesse. « Hermione Galligan. »

« - Et moi c'est Ron We… »

Hermione se dépêcha de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table et de lui faire un regard appuyé pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Ron pâli, conscient de la bêtise qu'il avait failli faire.

« - Heu… Ron Welberstein ! » lança-t-il au hasard avant de leur adresser un sourire nerveux.

Molly et Arthur l'observèrent un instant, l'air curieux.

« - C'est drôle. » finit par dire Molly. « Vous ressemblez tellement à Arthur lorsqu'il avait votre âge que s'en est troublant. Vous ne seriez pas apparenté à la famille Weasley par hasard ? Arthur a tellement de cousins éloignés que vous pourriez être… non ? »

Ron était à présent blanc comme un linge et ne savait plus où se mettre. Comment allait-il réussir à se sortir de ce pétrin ?

« - Heu… j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Comme je ne suis pas du tout d'ici… »

« - Nous venons du Cap. » le coupa Hermione, sûre d'elle. « Vous savez, en Afrique du Sud… »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, ahuris, et se dépêchèrent d'acquiescer. Qui aurait su que Hermione pouvait mentir avec autant d'aisance ? Arthur se retourna ensuite vers Harry.

« - C'est vraiment une drôle de coïncidence. Vous aussi, vous me faites penser à quelqu'un. Connaissez-vous James Potter ? »

Harry sentit alors une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son père… Il était vrai qu'il était vivant à cette époque, il avait même son âge, et s'il le rencontrait ? Tant d'émotions vinrent se mêler dans sa tête qu'il eut bien du mal à trouver la force de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

« - Pourtant, vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Quand je vous ai vu ce matin, je dois même avouer que je vous ai confondu avec lui. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu vos yeux que j'ai vu la différence, et aussi avec votre étrange cicatrice… »

En entendant le mot 'cicatrice', la main de Harry se porta automatiquement à son front.

« - Je… je l'ai eue dans un accident de voiture. » bégaya-t-il.

Arthur acquiesça, puis, réalisa que Harry venait de prononcer le mot 'voiture' :

« - Vous avez dit _voiture _? Vos parents possédaient une au to mo bi le ? »

Harry, qui n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans le mensonge, se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

« - Heu, oui, ils étaient moldus. »

« - Etaient ? »

« - Ils sont morts lors de cet accident. »

« - Oh, désolé. » murmura Arthur, à son tour mal à l'aise.

Molly, un peu honteuse, donna un petit coup sur la tête de son mari.

« - Toi et tes questions indiscrètes ! » lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« - Oh, mais ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! » s'empressa de dire Harry. « Au fait, je m'appelle Harry, Harry P… Palmade. »

Il avait lancé ce nom au hasard lui aussi, ne se rappelant plus exactement où il l'avait entendu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Hermione se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de prononcer le nom d'un comique moldu français de son époque. Arthur hocha la tête tandis que Molly leur servait à chacun une nouvelle tasse de thé. Ils avaient visiblement décidé d'en rester là pour les questions (du moins pour ce jour-là) et ils changèrent de sujet.

xxxxx

C'est après le petit déjeuner que les trois adolescents se décidèrent à demander des nouvelles de leur « au to mo bi le » et s'ils pouvaient la voir.

« - On ne voudrait pas vous déranger, bien sûr. » avait dit Hermione, embarrassée. « et nous devons rentrer chez nous, donc… »

Le jeune couple Weasley s'était bien entendu exclamé qu'ils ne les gênaient pas, ajoutant même que c'était un plaisir de recevoir des '_jeunes gens aussi charmants_' chez eux. Arthur les avaient ensuite conduits à la remise qui était déjà remplie d'objets moldus trafiqués. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de leur montrer le début de sa collection de prises électriques. Le trio l'écouta poliment avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Arthur commença alors à les bombarder de questions sur l'engin et Hermione commença alors à jeter des regards désespérés à Harry et Ron.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, il fallait qu'ils soient seuls pour essayer de repartir. Ron eut beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'excuse pour demander à son père de partir sans le froisser. Harry devait sans doute se poser la même question mais ce fut finalement Hermione qui eut la solution. Ron la vit agiter discrètement sa baguette magique et quelques instants plus tard on entendit comme le bruit d'une explosion dans la maison. Arthur, pâle comme un linge, s'excusa et sortit en courant de la remise.

« - J'espère que tu n'as blessé personne ! » s'exclama Ron, paniqué, en se tournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« - C'était seulement une illusion ! Il n'y avait seulement que le bruit. »

Ron acquiesça même s'il gardait un air sceptique. Harry venait d'ouvrir la portière et observait l'intérieur de la voiture.

« - A part la carrosserie qui est froissée, le reste semble intact. » dit-il.

Il se plaça au volant et Ron et Hermione vinrent le rejoindre. Harry tapa sur le clavier pour écrire la date et l'heure à laquelle ils étaient partis et Ron appuya à nouveau sur le bouton rouge.

Rien ne se passa.

« - Oh non, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » gémit le rouquin.

« - C'est sûrement lié au choc qu'on a eu à l'arrivée. » dit Hermione en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. « Essayons à nouveau. »

Ils retentèrent une bonne vingtaine de fois mais chaque essai fut lié à un échec cuisant. Ca devait bien faire deux heures qu'ils étaient là à présent, observant la « voiture à explorer le temps » sous toutes les coutures pour essayer de détecter un défaut dans son mécanisme.

« - Regardez ! » s'exclama soudain Harry en pointant le doigt vers la sphère argentée. « L'énergie de la voiture, elle s'affaiblit ! »

En effet, la sphère perdait de sa consistance, de sa lumière. Hermione tenta plusieurs sorts mais aucune n'eut d'effet. Tous les trois devaient bien l'avouer, ils n'y connaissaient pas grand chose en la matière.

« - Papa aurait dû nous dire comment on réalimentait la voiture ! » dit Ron d'une voix légèrement aiguë. « On doit être maudits, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! »

Hermione, qui était sortie de la voiture pour l'observer à nouveau de l'extérieur, s'assit sur deux radiateurs qui avaient été empilés l'un sur l'autre dans un coin. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

« - Donnez moi un devoir de métamorphose, je saurai vous le faire. Posez moi une énigme, je saurai vous la résoudre. Montrez moi n'importe quel ustensile de cuisine moldu, n'importe quelle machine électrique, je saurai vous expliquer comment ça fonctionne. Mais vous réparer ça, je m'avoue vaincue. Les engins mécaniques comme ça, je n'ai même pas appris à les conduire ! »

Ron se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et s'attrapa rageusement les cheveux. Harry, lui, continua un certain temps à observer la voiture puis, lassé, il commença à faire les cent pas, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« - Je me sens aussi impuissant que lorsque j'ai cassé ma baguette magique en deuxième année ! » geignit Ron.

« - Même un devoir de potion ! » s'exclama Hermione en ravalant un sanglot. « Je préférerai même un devoir de divination à la place de… je ferai tout pour en avoir un à cette heure au lieu de… »

« - STOP ! »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et regardèrent, l'air ahuris, Harry qui venait juste de hurler.

« - Ca va Harry ? » se hasarda à demander Hermione.

« - Non ! » s'exclama Harry. « j'essais désespérément de réfléchir pour trouver une solution , et impossible de me concentrer avec vos jérémiades ! »

Hermione et Ron restèrent un instant bouche bée, peu habitués à voir Harry dans cet état-là. Enfin si, Harry leur avait déjà crié dessus à maintes reprises (les souvenirs de leur cinquième année étaient encore chauds), mais le voir réfléchir ainsi alors que normalement c'était Hermione qui avait ce rôle… Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vert émeraude au ciel.

« - Et au lieu de rester là comme des ahuris, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider un tout petit peu ? Hermione, je croyais que c'était toi le cerveau du groupe ! »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille sembla se réveiller et elle sauta sur ses pieds pour rejoindre Harry.

« - Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme et décidé.

« - Laquelle ? » demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

« - Seul l'inventeur de cette _machine infernale_ peut nous aider à repartir. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

« - Papa ? » s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. « Mais… comment ? Il ne peut pas savoir comment la réparer, il ne l'a même pas encore inventée ! »

« - Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. » lui répondit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

« - Mais, comment va-t-on lui demander de l'aide ? » demanda à son tour Harry. « On ne va tout de même pas… »

« - Lui dire la vérité ? Si ! Je ne vois pas d'autre choix possible. » continua Hermione, visiblement sûre d'elle.

« - Génial ! » s'exclama Ron, sarcastique. « Rien de plus simple, c'est vrai ! Je vais aller voir mon père et je vais lui dire : '_Tiens, salut Arthur, tu sais quoi ? Tu es mon père. Si, si, je suis ton fils, je vais naître dans cinq ans et j'arrive du futur. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Devine ? A cause de toi ! Tu as inventé cette machine à explorer le temps et grâce à toi on a atterri ici. Cool non ? Puis maintenant, comme elle est cassée, on est coincé ici et il n'y a que toi qui peux peut la réparer. Donc tu vas faire ça pour nous, hein ? Merci, c'est sympa !_ »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais il ne nous croira jamais ! » se mis à hurler Ron, à la limite de l'hystérie. « Il va nous prendre pour des fous ! »

« - Tu as une autre idée ? » lui demanda Hermione, exaspérée.

Harry, qui était resté songeur dans son coin, décida de prendre la parole à ce moment-là.

« - Je pense que Hermione a raison, Ron. Ton père est notre seule chance de nous en sortir… »

Ron se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le radiateur, l'air abattu.

« - Si vous le dites. » grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Au moment pile où Ron finissait sa phrase, la voix d'Arthur leur vint de derrière la porte de la remise.

« - Ca y'est, vous êtes fin prêts pour partir ? Sinon, vous auriez pu passer une nouvelle nuit à la maison, Molly était prête à… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant leur mine démoralisée.

« - Vous avez un problème ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent fixement Ron dont les oreilles se mirent à rougir.

« - Je… » bredouilla ce dernier.

Hermione, excédée, leva les yeux au ciel et parla à sa place.

« - Monsieur Weasley, nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Harry lui montra la place libre sur les radiateurs, à côté de Ron.

« - Asseyez vous, je vous pris. »

Arthur les regarda les uns après les autres, l'air légèrement perplexe, et alla s'asseoir à la place que lui avait désignée Harry.

« - Je vous écoute. » dit-il.

Ron se tourna vers lui et prit un air solennel.

« - Arthur. » dit-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je suis ton fils ! »

Il y eut un assez grand silence. Harry secoua la tête : '_Il ne manquerait plus que la musique de Star Wars et on serait dans l'ambiance_'.

« - Pardon ? » demanda Arthur, hébété.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il secoua la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter ? »

« - Désolé. » balbutia Ron, voyant qu'il s'y était vraiment mal pris. « Je vais tout expliquer. Je pense que le mieux est de commencer par le début… tout d'abord, nous ne pouvons pas revenir chez nous car notre voiture est cassée. »

« - Oh ! » fit Arthur, l'air navré.

"- Nous aurions pu l'apporter à un garagiste moldu. » expliqua Hermione. « Mais le problème c'est que cette voiture n'est pas entièrement moldue. »

« - Elle a été trafiquée. » ajouta Harry. « Elle est en partie magique. »

Arthur acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. Assimiler toutes ces données en même temps semblait assez difficile, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment y avoir de lien (à première vue) entre le « je suis ton père » et la « voiture moldue qui ne l'était pas tout à fait).

« - Le mieux serait de vous la montrer de plus près. » dit Ron. « Il faut regarder l'intérieur. »

Ils ouvrirent les portières et commencèrent à expliquer à Arthur comment tout ce système fonctionnait. Ils lui montraient les gadgets, lui disant à quoi ils servaient, comme son homologue le ferait vingt ans plus tard.

« - Donc, si j'ai bien compris, » reprit Arthur. « Cette voiture a été trafiquée pour explorer le temps, c'est bien ça ? »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent.

« - Et vous venez… ? »

« - Du futur. » lui répondit Harry.

« - Et donc, vous êtes… ? »

« - Moi, je suis ton fils. » répéta Ron.

« - Charlie ? »

« - Non. »

« - Bill ? »

« - Non, je vais naître dans cinq ans, je m'appelle Ron… enfin, Ronald pour être plus précis. »

« - Alors ton prénom est bel et bien Ron. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et Hermione.

« - Et vous ? »

« - Je suis le fils de James Potter, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. »

« - Et moi c'est Hermione Granger, vous ne connaissez sûrement pas mes parents car ils sont moldus. »

« - Oh… »

Arthur resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se frotta les yeux, se massa longtemps les tempes et cacha un moment sa tête entre les mains. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui leur parut à tous avoir duré une éternité, il finit par dire :

« - Ecoutez les enfants, à vous entendre ainsi, j'ai du mal à vous croire. Vous pouvez comprendre, non ? Cette histoire n'est pas croyable ! »

« - Mais enfin, Papa ! » s'exclama Ron sans même se rendre compte de comment il venait de l'appeler. « C'est toi qui l'a créée cette maudite machine et qui nous a envoyé ici ! Bon, d'accord, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, mais ne me dis pas que ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'avoir envie de trafiquer des objets moldus ? Cette remise en est remplie ! »

Monsieur Weasley pâlit, conscient de la véracité des propos de Ron. C'était en effet un désir enfoui au plus profond de lui, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne (enfin, à part à sa femme) : trafiquer des objets moldus, découvrir leurs secrets et leurs mystères, passez des journées entières à faire ça, ce serait le rêve ! Mais comment ce jeune garçon pouvait-il savoir autant de choses sur lui ? Etait-il vraiment son fils ? A moins que Molly n'ait encore raconté sa vie en long, large et en travers…

« - Des preuves. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Prouve-moi que tu es réellement mon fils. »

Ron resta un moment silencieux, légèrement perdu. Il regarda Hermione puis Harry qui lui firent tous les deux un signe d'impuissance. Il soupira, puis une idée vint germer dans son esprit.

« - D'accord, pas de problème. Si tu veux je peux te citer des détails sur ta vie, ta vie privée en particulier. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais le laissa faire.

« - Bon. » continua Ron tout en réfléchissant. « Tu es né en 1955 à Bristol, d'un père irlandais et d'une mère écossaise qui s'appelaient John et Elisabeth Weasley. Ils n'habitaient pas Bristol mais ils étaient en visite chez une tante éloignée, croyant que l'accouchement viendrait un mois plus tard. Ils ont été surpris et tu étais légèrement prématuré. D'ailleurs, grand mère a toujours dit que tu étais un garçon pressé et que tu le serais toujours… je doute un peu de ce côté là. »

Arthur resta un instant hébété. '_Ce n'est pas possible_.' Pensait-il. '_Molly lui a raconté ma vie… ou bien il s'est renseigné avant d'arriver ici…_'

« - Grand mère a un bouton sur le menton. A la place de 'bouton', je devrais même dire 'verrue'. Elle l'a depuis la naissance. D'ailleurs, quand elle était petite, on s'amusait à l'appeler 'carabosse' ou d'autres petits noms charmants comme ça… »

'_Mais attendez deux minutes, combien de temps Molly est restée à lui raconter ça ? Ou bien il s'est très bien renseigné, mais avec qui ?_'

Ron continua un long moment à déballer la vie de son père. Harry et Hermione apprirent ainsi plein de choses intéressantes sur la famille des Weasley.

« - Franchement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de Monsieur Weasley ! » murmura Hermione en réprimant un gloussement.

« - Qui aurait cru que Monsieur Weasley courait tout nu sur la pelouse dans le temps ? » lui répondit Harry à voix basse. « C'est inimaginable ! »

« - Bon, il avait deux ans, à cet âge-là on peut encore lui pardonner… »

« - Oui, tu as raison. »

Ron, qui les avait entendus, les fusilla du regard avant de continuer son récit tandis que son père se grattait la tête, l'air complètement déboussolé.

« - Qui me dit que tu ne t'es pas minutieusement renseigné ? » lui demanda soudainement Arthur en plissant les yeux.

Ron, pendant un instant, fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Tout d'abord parce que, après son long discours, il était légèrement essoufflé et ensuite parce que les paroles de son père l'avaient laissé sans voix. Il venait de faire un effort considérable pour se souvenir de tous ces détails et tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire…

' _Très bien_' pensa-t-il en serrant les dents et les poings. '_Si tu veux la guerre,tu l'auras !_'

Ron le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

« - A quinze ans et trois mois tu as fait une dépression nerveuse qui a duré plusieurs semaines car tu te trouvais trop boutonneux et qu'à cause de ça tu pensais que tu ne plairais jamais à Maman ! »

Arthur pâlit.

'_Comment sait-il ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne !_'

« - C'est à seize ans et trois semaines que tu t'es découvert une passion sans bornes pour les moldus en écoutant les parents d'un camarade de ta classe qui étaient pharmaciens. »

'_Ca non plus je ne l'ai dit à personne…_'

« - Lorsque Bill est né, tu espérais intérieurement qu'il deviendrait un jour préfet en chef. »

'_Idem_'

« - Et ce matin, tu étais assis exactement à cette place-là, plongé dans tes pensées. Tu regardais autour de toi et tu imaginais à quoi pouvaient servir tous ces objets moldus. C'est là que plusieurs idées te sont venues à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas ensorceler ce radiateur pour qu'il chauffe automatiquement la maison selon la température extérieure ? Ou bien pourquoi ne pas trafiquer ceci ou améliorer cela ? Puis, au bout d'un moment, tes pensées ont dévié sur le nouvel enfant que portait Maman et tu t'es mis à espérer que celui-là devienne le capitaine de Quidditch de sa future maison à Poudlard. Et c'est pile à ce moment-là que Maman t'as appelé, elle avait perdu les eaux dans la nuit, et cette fois, ça y était… Charlie arrivait. »

Arthur resta un long moment silencieux, fixant Ron avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« - Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Ron poussa un léger soupir.

« - Je te l'ai dit, _Papa._ Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? »

Nouveau silence.

« - J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser. » finit par bégayer Arthur. « Toute cette histoire est tellement… incroyable ! »

Ron releva brusquement sa manche et montra son poignée à son père.

« - Regarde cette montre. » dit-il fermement. « Elle ne te dit pas quelque chose ? »

« - Mais… » s'exclama Arthur en regardant la sienne à son tour. « … c'est la mienne ! Ce n'est pas possible, normalement elle était sensée être unique ! »

Ron acquiesça.

« - Exactement ! » dit-il, l'air victorieux. « Les deux montres que l'on voit ici ne sont en réalité qu'un seul et unique objet. »

Arthur resta un moment sans voix puis ferma les yeux.

« - D'accord. » dit-il lentement. « Je suis prêt à te croire, Ron. Mais pour cette voiture… je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire ! »

« - Vous êtes notre seul espoir. » murmura Hermione.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude discret, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas non plus en faire trop. Arthur, lui, réfléchissait. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration.

« - Je vais essayer. » dit-il. « Si j'ai pu faire cette machine dans le futur, pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas maintenant ? Je n'ai plus qu'à me renseigner sur les aumotobiles moldues, me souvenir de tout ce que vous m'avez expliqué sur son fonctionnement, et je trouverai bien une solution ! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione poussèrent ensemble un soupir de soulagement.

« - Merci beaucoup. » lui dirent-ils.

Arthur acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller examiner à nouveau le véhicule.

xxx

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques : comme cette fic est en cours de réécriture, je cherche à tout prix à l'améliorer !


End file.
